Mark Wheeler
Mark Wheeler is a major character in the second season and a recurring character in the fourth season. Wheeler is one of the FBI agents who helped Mahone on his case with the Fox River Eight. Biography Season 2 FBI Agent Wheeler was assigned on the Fox River manhunt accompanies and helps his superior Special Agent Mahone to track the fugitives mainly from the FBI Field Office in Chicago. At first he seems admirative toward his boss but after the death of Oscar Shales, John Abruzzi and Tweener, Wheeler became suspicious of Mahone's methods of capture and about his allegiance. Later, after Michael and Lincoln's speech was broadcast in episode, "The Message", he questions Mahone's methods and in a subsequent episode, he announces that the F.B.I. headquarters will be monitoring Mahone's actions. When Wheeler finds out about C-Note's deal with Mahone, he goes to see C-Note to gather evidence on Mahone's misconduct and bring him in front of a trial court. C-Note gave testimony on how Mahone threaten to kill his family, and was freed via the witness protection program. Later, Mahone cornered Wheeler in a parking taunting him about his treason and commenting about that Wheeler is exactly what Mahone was when he was young. Season 4 Months after the Fox River 8 Manhunt, Junior Agent Mark Wheeler had attained high ranks of responsibilities inside the FBI and had a lot of junior agents under his supervision (thanks to being a major part of Mahone's takedown). Mahone, after taking part in an "off the books" operation with Self, Scofield and the others on the run from the DHS asked Wheeler and Lang for their help. Reluctantly, Wheeler agreed to aid Mahone. But in fact, Wheeler had decided to bring Mahone in front of a court determined to send him to prison for his numerous murders. However, Mahone managed to escape them and joined Scofield and the others with help from Felicia Lang. Appearances Season 2 *Manhunt *Scan *First Down *Map 1213 *Subdivision *Buried *Dead Fall *Unearthed *Rendezvous *Bolshoi Booze *The Killing Box *The Message *Chicago *Wash *Sweet Caroline *Panama Season 4 *Just Business *Going Under Personality and Traits Mark Wheeler is quite young FBI field agent, depicted as young,tall blond man he seems to be proud of serving under Agent Mahone supervision and proud of doing good job. He's always working on the brothers' case and during the chase showed many signs of respect toward Mahone. But he soon began to turn suspicious when Mahone began to take down the Fox River 8 one by one, believing in justice he began to turning rat to the FBI internal affairs department reporting every moves from Mahone. He managed to convince former Fox River inmate Benjamin Miles Franklin to turn Mahone over in front of a trial court. Although being in fear from Mahone reaction he showed himself courageous when Mahone confronted him in the FBI's parking. As seen in the season 4 Wheeler is a very ambitious man who had probably taking down Mahone only to take his rank in the FBI hierarchy, during the Company's fall he appeared colder than before, very critical toward Mahone and more serious even threaten Mahone to shoot him if he attempt to escape. Trivia *In the French novelization of Season, Prison Break: La chasse à l'homme, Wheeler he's presumed to be from Irish decent but it's never fully explained. Category:Season 2 characters Category:Living characters Wheeler, Mark